Another Nalu
by fairytailphoenixpriestess
Summary: The title says it all! Just another Romantic, Fun, Fluffy, Nalu story. This is my first story so all criticism is appreciated! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where's Natsu?

It was a cold and rainy afternoon.

_Geesh... _ thought Lucy. She spent most of her day at the guild partying with her friends, becuase today was a special day. It was her one and only birthday! This wasn't the first birthday she had spent with Fairy Tail, but somehow Lucy felt as if this one was diffrent. Most of her birthday's as a child were spent in the kitchen with her maids singing her a happy birthday. Her father was always busy, so she never saw him that much. Then when her mother died, she hardly ever celebrated at all.

Lucy left the guild when it started to get dark, plus she was exauhsted and wanted to go on a mission with Nastu the next day. Speaking of which... she hasn't seem the pink haired boy all day! Out of all the days he had to dissapear it was today! Lucy was beyond mad. How could he do this? To his best friend? His nakama? Nastu knew that today was really important for her. He always was with her so why now of all times did he have to dissapear?

_He's probally out with Lissana... No! Bad Lucy! He's your nakama, how could you think that? _Lucy mentally slapped hersellf in the face. _He's probally fishing with Happy and forgot the time.. yes that had to be it... right?_ Before she knew it she was at her apartment door, she was soaked from head to toe. It had been pouring rain the whole time she was walking over to her house. As she walked throught the front door she notice all her lights were on. Lucy crept over to her kitchen..

"KYAA!" Lucy yelled. Nastu and Happy were passed out on her kitchen floor. ( Luckily her outburst didn't wake them up ) " Natsu why in Mavis's name are you..." She stopped. She studied the scene closer. The kitchen was a mess, there was food splattered on the walls and pots and pans everywhere. Nastu was sleeping on the floor with a mixing bowl in his hand, while Happy was curled up in the other. she took a shower and cleaned up his mess. After about 20 minuted she noticed somthing at the end of her kitchen counter. She was speechless.

She saw a small, pink cupcake with a little candle in the center, next to it was a blueish black box with a red ribbon tied around it. She slowly and carfully removed the ribbon and gentally opened the box. It was a little sliver bow, that had little jewels that fadded out from the center. It was breathtaking, who knows how many jewels this costed.

A smile made its way onto Lucy's face, and not just any smile, this one was special. This smile only appeared when Nastu was with her. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world when they were together. As a mumble interupted her thoughts, she turned aroung to fine Natsu stirring.

"...Lucy..." Said the sleeping Natsu. She smiled even more, and only Nastu could make her feel like this, but she didnt know why. Lucy went into her closet and got out and blanket and wrapped it around the dragon and the exceed. Then somthing came over her, and she gentally kissed him on the cheek.

_Wait WHAT? _she yelled in her head._ Why did I just kiss him?!.. I mean he's only nakama and that's all he could ever be... gosh why I'm I acting this way? _She shook the thoughts out of her head. Lucy fell alseep thinking of her partner and how she wanted him to be in her life forever.

**Ok well there goes the first chapter! This is my first time writing so I know its not the best. Please tell me what you think of it and any criticism is much apreicated. Thank You!**


	2. Hunting Nakama

**Notes: ( Just skip to the story if you dont' want to read this :P )**

**Hi everyone, So I finally finished chapter 2 and i'm working on chapter 3 so that will get posted tomarow or possibly tonight. I was having MAJOR technical difficulties but it should be all good now. v And yes I know my chapters are really REALLY short, and i'll try to make them longer I promise! My Goal is to post at least one chapter everyday. I just started school so It's gonna be tough but I'll get it done! Thanks and Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Hunting Nakama

Lucy slowly woke up. The sun shining through the curtains blinded her. She tried to get up but a warm presnece tied her down. Lucy snuggled deeper into her blanket only to bump into someone..

"NATSU!" screamed Lucy. " What are you doing here?!" She shoved him off the bed and he landed on her desk.

"Jeez Luce, I saw you were cold last night so I thought I would just return the favor." Nastu said as he winked at her with his famous grin. Lucy tried to hide her blush as she walked over to her bathroom. She took a shower and got out to find an excited Nastu and Happy jumping up and down on her bed.

"Get out!" she yelled angrily.

"But Luce why?"

"Becuase I said so now get out! And I told you not to call me that anymore!" Lucy was frustraighted and she felt like she was going to blow up any second.

"Natsu, Lucys being mean!" exclaimed Happy as he hid behind Nastu.

" Well, she can be grumpy... we better just leave her to be sort herself out." whispered Nastu.

" I can still hear you, you know!" yelled Lucy as Natsu and Happy escaped through her window. _ That Natsu..._ Lucy thought. _He's an idiot... but he's my idiot.._ Wait did she really just say that? Lucy couldn't belive it, but deep down she knew it was true... she loved him. Ever scince he saved her from the Phantom Lord incident she started to think of him more and more. Lucy kept denying it, but during there time in Edolas confirmed it. When they got back she was planning on telling him everything. But then Lissanna came back. She was so sweet and wonderful and Lucy couldn't bring herself to hate her or even dislike her at all. After all this time thinking Lucy found herself in front of the guild. She opened the massive wooden doors to see a familiar sight. Natsu and Gray and a bunch of other guild members were in a full out brawl. Erza was to busy with her cake and Levy was reading (as usual ). _Ugh I guess it's my turn this time..._thought Lucy as she readied herself.

" EVERYONE STOP!" she yelled while giving her perfected death glare. Everyone froze... then returned to their daily routine.

" Luce, Luce!" Yelled Natsu.

" Yea?"

" Wanna go on a mission?"

" Yea sure! Oh wait... " she remembered something.

" What is it?" said Nastu. He got worried, she almost never said no to a mission unless it was really important.

" Oh, its nothing, I just have some stuff I need to take care of." Lucy almost forgot. She asked Loke to give her hand to hand combat training. Out of all her celestial spirits he was the best with that stuff. She didn't tell Nastu because he always wanted to tag along with everything she did. When she was training with Capricorn, Nastu always interupted and she lost her concentraition. " Bye Natsu! I'll see ya later!" said Lucy as she left the guild.

_What's going on? _ thought Nastu. _Mabye she's just going shopping... no that can't be it, she always takes Levy with her. _ Nastu looked over to find the bookworm imersed into her lastest book. Gajeel was next to her trying to get her attention, but got frustrighted and left to go on a mission with Pantherlilly.

Nastu was definalty worried. _Mabye she's in trouble... but then why didn't she just ask me for help? what's going on? _ Mirajane came over and noticed Nastu's troubled face. She was known for her matchmaking love skills, so she took this opportunity.

" Nastu, Lucy could be in trouble!" she perswaded. " You should go after her!"

" Yea your right!" Nastu said as he ran as fast as he could out the guild door with the exceed tagging along.

He couldn't find her scent, so he first went to her apartment. Nastu jumped up to her window and shouted. " Het Luce are you here?!" After a few moments Happy replied.

" Nastu I don't think she's here..." At this rate Nastu was ready to tear down the whole city to find her. _ Luce would kill me if I did that though..._ _ she did say she would be back... but what if she doesn't!? What if she's hurt?! _ This thought made Nastu angry. He slammed his fist into Lucy's desk almost breaking it.

" Nastu..." said a very worried Happy.

" I have to find her even if it's the last thing I do" Nastu stated as he jumped out her window. He's got her scent, and is now on the hunt for his nakama.

**Ok I'm gonna end that here! this is my somewhat atempt of a cliffhanger... but oh well. Please let me know what you think and leave some suggestions for what else you want to see! Thank You for all the postive feedback so far! And leave a suggestion for future ships and stories, obviously this is mainly a nalu story so im not gonna do to much with the other ships, But any recomendations would be super helpful! **


	3. Without You

**Notes/ Apology:**

**Im soo sorry I said I would post this within the next day or so of chapter 2... but its been about two weeks and IM SO SORRY! I feel horibble and ill make it up to you! this is gonna be the final chapter but im working on another Nastu and Lucy story and Itll be a lot longer than three chapters XD. But ill leave more notes about it at the end of this chapter so enjoy!**

**One last side note: I didn't really re-read this to much because I wanted it to get done as soon as possible so I apologize for the mistakes!**

Chapter 3: Without You

" Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!" said Lucy as she summoned her celestial spirit.

"Well aren't you as beautiful as ever" said Loke as his pushed up his glasses. Lucy sighed and ignored the comment.

" We gotta train remember?" Lucy crossed her arms.

" Why yes we do, I'm surprised you remebered" said Loke with a slight grin.

" What's that's supposed to mean?!"

" Well it seems that a certian dragon slayer has kept your attention for a while now"

"What?! I don't know what you mean?" exclaimed Lucy as she tried to hide her deep blush the was almost the color of Erza's hair. She quickly turned twoards the field behind her. They were in the outskirts of Magnolia, about an hour-ish away from Fairy Tail. She was hoping Nastu wouldn't find her here.

"Mhm sure, well anyway lets begin." Loke said as he pushed his foot back and got into his battle stance. Lucy did the same prepared herself. She couldn't rely on her keys becuase Loke was holding on to them. _Lucy you need to learn how to fend for yourself she thought. _" Ok i'm gonna swing my left arm and your gonna block it like so" said Loke as he demonstraighted.

" Ok I think I got it" Lucy said confindently.

" Then lets try this." Loke showed her three more moves. " Wow you've really gotten the hang of it, lets go faster." Loke swung not only faster but harder to. Lucy tried the back away but Loke kicked her feet from under her and she fell on the ground.

" You need to work on your timing, try blocking the attack instead of backing away." Informed Loke. Speaking of timing, right as Lucy was about to get up she heard a voice.

_Lucy..._

_Wait that sounded like Nastu... no it couldn't be it's just my imagination. _Lucy tried to shake it off.

_LUCY..._

The voice was louder this time and she knew who it belonged to. _ Nastu what are you..._ A loud sound enterupted her thoughts. Loke was already gone knowing he didn't want to be there when the dragon slayer came, especially when it comes to Lucy.

" Lucy! Lucy! Are you ok? What happened?!" Said Nastu in a frantic tone.

" I'm fine Nastu.." Lucy saw a small tear go down his cheek. " Wait! why are you..." she trailed off not knowing what to say.

" Lucy I saw you lying down in a middle of a field, I thought you were hurt or even worse dead." Nastu dropped to his knees in front of her, trying to hold back his tears. " You didn'r tell me where you were going, and when you were gone for a couple hours and I got worried and I didn't know what I would do without.." He was cut off by a warmth suddenly surrounding him. Lucy was hugging him so tight and he didn't want her to let go.

" Nastu, everthings ok." She said as she backed away and looked into his eyes, " I was just training with Loke, and I wouldv'e told you about it except the last time I was training with one of my spirits you were being a goofball and kept inturupting." Lucy giggled. Nastu pouted and crossed his arms. Lucy gently put her hand on Nastu's cheek and said." Thank you for always taking care of me, and I wouldn't know what I would do without you either." She gave one of her famous Lucy grins. Nastu knew he had to tell her that he liked her now, he wouldn't get another chance like this.

" Lucy.." He said as he looked deeper into her eyes making her heart race, " Lucy, you are the most special person I have ever met, and I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. Lucy you are weird, crazy, and even a little stupid sometimes, but I love that about you. Lucy Heartfeilia, I love you!"

Lucy was in shock. She couldn't belive what she was hearing. She put both hands on Nastu's cheek, pulled him close to her face, and kissed him. It was more than she could've ever imagined. His lips were warm and soft.

Know it was Nastu's turn to be shocked. He had the love of his life kissing him. She was soft and sweet. Not wanting this moment to end, Happy came out of knowhere.

"He liiikkkkeess you." said Happy rolling his tounge.

"Shut up cat!" said Lucy as soon as she pulled away from Nastu.

" Nastu! Lucy's being mean!" yelled the exceed as he hid behind Nastu's back. Natsu laughed as said.

" Come on, lets go home." He stood up and held his hand out to Lucy. Nastu pulled her up and they became so close like before. He closed the distance between them for a short moment then pulled away. Nastu, Happy, and Lucy all went home awaiting new adventures and sharing every moment together.

_The End_

**Ok I know that ending was really cheesy, but I didn't know how else to end it. But anyway about the next story I'm writing its very long and adventrous with little fun romantic bits inbetween. Its still a Nalu story but mabye once i'm done with it i'll try a different couple. Thank You for reading and any comments are much appreciated!**


End file.
